A dual clutch power transmission provides two alternative pathways for the transmission of torque from an input to an output. Dual clutches, one in each of the pathways, control which pathway is in use at any given time. Dual clutch transmissions can be advantageous in that shifting between gears can occur relatively quickly and also torque may be delivered continuously through a gear shift.
FIG. 1 illustrates schematically a dual clutch transmission 10. Transmission 10 has an input shaft 12 that may be connected to be driven by an engine or other driver. Torque from input shaft 12 is transferred to a first section 16 of transmission 10 by way of a first clutch 14 (“C1”). Torque from input shaft 12 can also be transferred to a second section 17 of transmission 10 by way of a second clutch 15 (“C2”). Sections 16 and 17 each drive an output shaft 18. Section 16 provides odd gear ratios while section 17 provides even gear ratios. In operation, transmission 10 may be operated by first engaging clutch 14 while first section 16 of the transmission is in a first (low) gear. When it is desired to shift transmission 10 to a higher gear, then second section 17 may be preselected to be in a second gear while clutch 15 is open (i.e. not transmitting torque to the second section 17). When it is desired to implement the gear shift, clutch 14 may be opened and clutch 15 may be closed thereby reaching a situation in which power is transmitted to output 18 by way of second clutch 15 and second section 17 of transmission 10. A further shift may be implemented by placing first section 16 in a next higher gear (for example, third gear) and then shifting by closing clutch 14 while opening clutch 15. Downshifts may be implemented by reversing this process.
A suitable electronic or mechanical control system (not shown) is provided to implement gear shifts.
A wide range of dual clutch transmissions have been described in the literature. Those of skill in the art understand that the physical components of such transmissions may be arranged in a wide variety of ways.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.